


The Mother Figures Jeremy Heere Deserves

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, I Am an Author, basically I have never heard of Jeremy interacting with Michael’s moms, not as the focus of a fic, so viola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Jeremy has a full-length conversation with Michael’s moms about why his relationship with Michael is a little broken right now.





	The Mother Figures Jeremy Heere Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically Jeremy has known Michael’s moms for most of his life so of course he would be able to be a little more open with them than with a normal best friends parents.)

Jeremy was spending the night at Michael’s for the first time since the Squipcident.  It had been almost two weeks, which wouldn’t seem that long, but for the two of them, who used to stay up way too late playing video games and end up staying over at least once a week, it felt like forever.  Why had it taken so long?

Because Jeremy had avoided Michael since he got out of the hospital.

He’s  _ sorry, _ okay?  But he doesn’t know what to do.  Is he supposed to apologize? He already did that, sort of, but it was shitty and they both knew it.  He doesn’t want to slide right back into Michael’s life as if that was enough. Michael deserved better than that.

But he could also tell avoiding Michael again was hurting him,  _ again, _ and that made him feel like a piece of shit and sent into one of those self-loathing spirals that he had promised himself he would try to stop doing (he was failing at that too, just like so many other things).  And then he would yell at himself to stop feeling so bad for himself, and manage to psyche himself up for talking to Michael the next morning—

Only to see Michael notice him and flinch away in the hallway the next morning which made him feel like an even bigger piece of shit.  It was a vicious cycle.

And through it all there was the Squip commenting that this was a good chance to move back towards the goal of upgrading, and “letting Michael go off on his own.”  So, abandoning him again.

Jeremy didn’t want to think about the Squip still being there because he still hadn’t fully accepted it was real.  He could prove it really quickly with any amount of Mountain Dew Red to test it, but Michael had that.

Yeah…

Finally, one night the Squip started up with its ‘everything about you is so terrible’ and Jeremy decided for his own mental safety that enough was enough.

School was getting out the following day and Jeremy grabbed his backpack and sprinted for the front of the school faster than he thought he ever had.  He caught Michael as he was about to climb into his PT Cruiser.

For a second Jeremy’s words caught in his throat, and he was struck by a massive wave of  _ ‘Oh God the Squip  _ is _ here they’re controlling my vocal chords again’  _ but then Michael sat down and reached for the door and Jeremy screamed: “M-Michael!”

Michael stopped and looked up to where Jeremy was now running towards the car.

Jeremy stopped and grabbed onto the door of the car, partially to keep Michael from closing it but mostly because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself upright if he let go.  “Michael,” Jeremy breathed again.

Michael stared at Jeremy for a minute, and then he glared down at the dashboard.  “Oh, so you  _ can _ still see me.”

“I—” Jeremy looked away.

Michael sighed a second later.  “No, sorry, I’m not— that’s not going to help anything.  What— what is it? Do you need something, or…”

Suddenly asking for more Mountain Dew Red was the absolute last thing Jeremy wanted to do.

“I— do you want to have a sleepover?” Jeremy blurted, and instantly cringed, because he sound like a 13 year old girl.

Michael seemed to pick up on that same thing, because he raised an amused eyebrow.  “A sleepover?” he asked. “Sure, I’ll grab the makeover kit and we can braid each other’s hair.”

“S-shut up.”

Michael’s smile turned fond.  “Yeah, I’m free tomorrow. That work for you?”

“Y-yeah.  Yes.” He’d actually had very important plans of sitting in his room and actively doing nothing tomorrow, but he could cancel.

Which was how he found himself standing in front of Michael’s house contemplating whether or not he had to knock on the door again.

He was torn between turning around and sprinting home as fast as he could and knocking as loud as he could when the door swung open quickly, revealing Analyn.

“Jeremy!” she cried.  “What are you doing, it’s freezing out there!  Come in, come in!” she grabbed Jeremy and pulled him inside.

Well.  That answered that question.

“How long were you standing there?” Analyn asked, grabbing Jeremy’s face and turning it back and forth as if checking for wounds.  “You know you don’t have to knock, you practically live here, so what were you doing?”

“I haven’t seen him in a while for someone who practically lives here.” Rachel’s voice came from the back of the house, and she walked out a second later.

“Rachel.” Analyn said, putting her hands on her hip.

“I’m just saying.” Rachel said, walking up to Jeremy.

“Okay, I’m going to warm you up.” Analyn said.  “Rachel, can you make Jeremy some hot cocoa?”

Jeremy, who hadn’t been able to get a word in this whole exchange, finally spoke up.  “I’m fine, I just—” But Analyn leveled him with her Protective Nanay Glare (something Jeremy had seen many times), and Jeremy stopped.

So Rachel, with a sigh, went into the kitchen to get some hot cocoa, and Analyn led Jeremy to the couch where there was a fluffy blanket waiting, which she wrapped around his shoulders before proceeding to fuss over him like it had been months since she’d seen—

Oh.

Rachel returned with the hot cocoa and handed it to Jeremy before sitting next to Analyn on the couch.  

“Where’s Michael?” Jeremy asked, taking a singular sip before setting the cocoa on the coffee table.

“He’s downstairs asleep.  He stayed up late because he had to study for a test he had.  You can see him when he wakes up.” Analyn said.

Jeremy nodded.

“Okay,” Rachel cut in to Analyn.  “I let you coddle him, now it’s my turn.” she said.

Analyn sighed, and Jeremy was starting to get a little nervous.

Rachel put her hands on her hips.  “Jeremy Heere, you have some serious explaining to do.  First Michael comes home telling us you’re avoiding him but he doesn’t think it’s your fault—”

Jeremy flinched.

“—then he tells us he has to go to this party to try and help you—”

Jeremy flinched again.

“—and he comes home and vanishes into his room for a day and a half—”

Jeremy looked away.

“—until your father shows up and asks him to help you, and you end up in the hospital!  What in the world happened?”

Jeremy sniffs, and despite his effort to hide his tears Analyn easily picked up on them.

“Jeremy,  _ mahal, _ what is it?” she asked, pulling Jeremy to her in a hug.

“I— I really hurt him, Analyn,” Jeremy cried, wiping at his face.  “I’m so sorry.”

“What did you do?” Rachel asked.

“Rachel!” Analyn exclaimed.

“What?  If he says he hurt my son, I want to know how he hurt my son.”

“I don’t know if Michael would want me to tell you.” Jeremy muttered.

Rachel looked him in the eyes with a raised eyebrow.  “If Michael has a problem with us knowing, then he can take it up with us.  We’re his mothers.”

Jeremy still hesitated.  “I don’t think you’d even believe me.” he muttered.  “I mean, I wouldn’t either, because it sounds totally crazy—”

“Jeremy.” Analyn said softly, and Jeremy looked at her.  “Do you promise you’re going to tell the truth?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Then we’ll believe you.  What is it?”

So Jeremy got out the whole story of the Squipcident.  Everything from the shocks to the optic nerve blocking to calling Michael a loser in the bathroom at Jake’s Halloween Party.  And despite the fact that the last thing he had expected to do was come over here and spill his guts about everything that had happened to Michael’s moms, he had to admit he felt so much better once he’d said it all out loud to someone who didn’t already know.

In the moments after he finished, all three of them were silent.

“Um… wow.” Analyn said.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Jeremy muttered.

“You said you were telling the truth.” Rachel said simply.  “Not to mention you sounded far too miserable to be making that up.”

Jeremy sniffed, again, and Analyn started rubbing his back.  “I will admit,  _ mahal,” _ she said.  “It sounds like you made some mistakes.”

“I fucked up.” Jeremy said, looking at his shoes.

“No.” Rachel said, moving to the other side of the couch to hug Jeremy herself.  “You made some mistakes. But it sounds to me like you seriously regret them, and from what I’ve seen Michael is more than ready to forgive you.  But I would suggest giving him a real apology first.”

Jeremy glanced over in surprise, not having expected this much tenderness from her.  For as long as Jeremy had known Michael’s moms, Analyn had been the one who tended to sugarcoat and Rachel had been the one to tell it like it is.  They balanced each other well that way.

“I don’t want to fuck up the apology.” Jeremy muttered.

“It’s been, what, two weeks since the hospital ?” Analyn said.  “At this point, the best way to fuck up the apology is to continue not giving one.”

Jeremy looked back and forth between.  “What’s happening here? This is weird.”

They both chuckled.

_ “Mahal, _ we love you.” Analyn said, hugging him one more time.  “And I hope you understand that if you are cut out of Michael’s life we will miss you just as much as he will.”

“Absolutely.” Rachel said.  “If you’ll forgive one more moment of sentiment from me, at this point you’re basically our second son, Jeremy.  And it sounds like you have been through quite a lot of heartache yourself.”

“What?” Jeremy asked, looking over.  “How?”

“Jeremy,” Analyn said.  “If we forget the supercomputer part for a moment, I would call what happened with the Squip a plain old abusive relationship.  Not in a romantic sense, but abuse all the same.”

Jeremy blinked at her, never having thought about such a thing but surprised by how much sense it made.

“And if you’ll excuse how pretentious I’ll sound,” Rachel said.  “While the abuse in itself does not excuse the actions of the victim, it does explain quite a bit of it.  It’s okay if you don’t want to explain all of what happened to Michael right away, but I think giving him a chance to understand what was happening in your head will go a long way to fixing things between you two.”

Jeremy bit his lip as he thought about this.

After about five seconds of silence a voice came from the hallway, and Jeremy jumped a bit.

“Jer?” Michael asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he emerged.  “When did you get here?”

“About an hour ago,” Rachel said as they all stood.  “We figured it was best to let you sleep. He was explaining some things about Squips to us.”

Michael’s eyes widened.  “You  _ told _ them?” he asked in shock, sounding a little angry.  Jeremy shrunk away a bit.

“Hey now,” Analyn said.  “Don’t you get mad at him.” she jerked a thumb over shoulder at Rachel.  “She’s the one who played the ‘we’re his mothers and he can get mad at us’ card.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Rachel said, crossing her arms.

Michael did shoot her a bit of a glare before sighing.  “Cummon, Jer, I’ll help with your bags.” Michael said, moving towards where Jeremy had set them by the door.

Jeremy glanced at Analyn and Rachel one more time.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“O-okay.” Jeremy said.  “A-and then if it’s okay, I need to talk to you about some things.”


End file.
